Consummation
by cynicaldesire
Summary: The Royal Aegis's life has been improved so much by the recruit of Liandra. His liege demands the General spend Nehma's day with Liandra. Velstadt indulges himself of his Lieutenant's charms. While she happily partakes of his.
1. Denial

Velstadt stood in Vendrick's office, watching his liege lift papers on his desk, searching for something he had yet to locate. "Do whatever you think is best, Vel. We should be looking forward to an end to this war soon enough." He sighed heavily. "Bloody hell, where is it!"

Velstadt furrowed his brow. After the wedding, the King had become increasingly distracted. Velstadt could feel the shift in his aura, but he wasn't sure what to make of it. As if a darkness had started to creep in. A darkness he felt on the Queen. "Where is what, my liege?"

Vendrick moved around his desk and started checking the side tables. "The schedule and the poem. Nehma's Day is tomorrow."

Nehma's Day had been mentioned in passing by his second. Velstadt had heard murmurs of it when he passed through the training halls. It had very little to do with him, but he did not mind allowing those of his men to take off early for their loved ones. Even those within their own ranks. As long as their duties were not impaired while they were on shift.

It would be a good day to catch up on reports from around Drangleic.

The King pulled a key from a pouch on his belt. The key turned the lock on the drawer of the side table. "Ah." He nodded and produced a folded piece of paper from the drawer. Vendrick lifted the top fold and smiled. "There we are." He held them in one hand and shook them in Velstadt's direction. "I locked them up to keep them from my love's curious eyes."

Vendrick smiled to Velstadt. "What about you? Anything planned for your Lieutenant in my brother's mansion?"

Velstadt stiffened, his thumb started to rub absently on his helmet at the question. "Why should I have anything planned for her?"

Vendrick locked the drawer and turned to his General. "It's Nehma's Day, Vel. Do you not have anything planned for your Lady Liandra?"

"Sir Liandra." The correction fell from his lips unbidden. She hated being called Lady. She only tolerated it from him because of their friendship. Vendrick arched a brow. "Apologies, my liege. That is not her title. She works for the crown."

Vendrick pointed at Velstadt as he returned to his desk. "She works for you, who works for the crown. You hired her to watch Aldia without my sanction, if you recall." Velstadt dropped his gaze to the grain of the wood. He had once fought for Raime as well. "Which should be proof enough that you should have something planned for her." Vendrick opened the papers, bending them forward at the creases.

Velstadt swallowed hard. "I have apologized for going against your wishes, my liege. She is the best suited to keep the beasts at Lord Aldia's keep in check. She has proven herself on more than one-"

Vendrick leveled a hard stare on the General, quieting his protests. "You don't have to defend her to me. She has more than proven her worth." He smirked and lifted his head. "Just because I do not approve of her does not mean she is bad at her job. You only have to look at my brother for proof." He crossed his arms over the desk. "You're very vocal about your lack of romantic involvement with your Lieutenant, and yet you defend her with every fiber of your being."

Velstadt's gaze fell again. He felt a tightness in his chest, a tug at the void on his left shoulder. She was his Lieutenant. "There is too much work to do, my liege. The War effort still requires-"

Vendrick shrugged and relaxed in his chair. "Simply handled. I order you to take the day off."

Velstadt's grip tightened on his helmet. "My liege, I must object-"

Vendrick shook his head. "Objection noted and ignored. I would _strongly_ advise that you spend time with your _Sir_ Liandra, but I will not order you to. What you do on your day off, for Nehma's Day, is your own business."

The Royal Aegis's left hand curled into a fist. There was no getting out of it. Ever since the Queen had appeared in the King's life, he was bound and determined to drive Drangleic as far from stability in service to his Queen. "Thank you, my liege. I will consider it." The Royal Aegis had taken to lying to his liege. All in service to the land. "By your leave."

The King waved a dismissive hand and returned to his papers.

Velstadt spent a great deal of the night preparing for his prescribed "day off" as ordered by the King. He provided his second with all the information he would need for the day. All important missives were sent out. As of last report, the Giants maintained a retreat, but every fort had a large missive with damage reports, still a wharf full of dead men, cities and towns still razed with ever growing graveyards, more corpses tossed into the pit in Majula. Still families losing members to the Hollowing. The Bastille's cells filled quickly with more and more Hollows. Something needed to be done. He did not have time for a day off. Drangleic still required him. In absence of her King.

"General? Letter from Aldia's Keep." A messenger offered a wax sealed paper to him.

The seal belonged to her. A simple, jagged bolt behind a sword. Velstadt took the letter and sent the messenger on their way. He closed the door to his office, a smile spreading on his lips. Her letters were the highlight of his day when they arrived. Rarely ever formal, but still friendly and informative. They were a breath of fresh air amongst all the reports and letters from Captains and Commanders and Scouts.

Velstadt moved to his desk and sank into the chair behind it. He used a letter opener to carefully break the seal on the trifolded parchment. He lifted his hand to his face, his thumb pressing into his cheek, the rest lazily hanging over his mouth.

 _Dearest General,_

 _Aldia is taking the day off tomorrow for some kind of event with Your Liege._

Velstadt smirked. She always teased him about his devotion. Good-naturedly, of course.

 _As such, the mansion should be quiet. I hope everything is quiet on your end for whatever it is that Vendrick has planned. Freshly wed and with a disposable income and men, I imagine he has some amazing shindig planned. I know how much you hate those, though, so I hope for your sake he at least left you out of it. I mean, Aldia will be there, most likely to provide some sorcery to the day._

 _Me, I plan on spending the day catching up on the itemization of the creatures that Aldia has been working on. His assistants keep records of the experiments they perform, but I want to make sure I know what they are, what they were, and anything else I might need to know should me and my boys have to fight them. It's been interesting, I'll give it that._

 _Speaking of interesting, it's been almost a year now, hasn't it? I suppose I should thank you for dragging me out here and giving me this position. It's been far more rewarding than I would've thought. And I'm glad I'm the one doing it. I doubt anyone else would be good at it. Except you, of course. But you got the King to worry about, and those mooks you call Kingsguard. I hope they get to be as good as me someday._

 _You know I'm kidding, right, General?_

 _Not about the thank you. I really do appreciate everything you've done for me. Maybe one day I'll be able to_ _tell you how much_ _return the favor._

 _Your Lady Liandra_

Velstadt brushed his fingers along his jawline until they met at his chin. It had been almost a year. And he had felt more complete, more compelled, more at ease in that last year subsisting on letters and reports than any other year. He looked forward to every letter, every tale she regaled him with. Of the ogres, of the mutated rats. Of the strange bugs. They were awful in theory, but the way she spoke of them diminished their horror. When she told him of how she had defeated them, how she had saved the lives of everyone there, he was comforted by his decision in conscripting her despite the King's wishes.

Velstadt knew the value of a good Miracle caster. And if there ever was one, it was Lady Liandra. But whenever he thought of her, he remembered her in the dress the Queen had forced on her the first few days in the castle. The wait for a new chestplate from the Blacksmith had taken longer than anticipated. The Queen had found her, an attractive young woman not a threat to her, and decided to take her under her wing. No amount of protests had been enough. Lady Liandra had escaped later with a much needed meal for the General that she brought to his office.

Velstadt had been mesmerized by the simple gown. He met her in combat, engaged her as a soldier, caster, and sword arm first. The trappings the Queen graced her with – the paint on her eyes and lips, the soft curls that reflected the candlelight, the corset that pushed her breasts up to meet the revealing neckline – reminded him that she had so much more to offer. He chose instead to focus on the scars on her chest and arms from fights, from a snapping line, from a fall, from her miracles.

She hadn't been self-conscious about them until he had asked her about the largest gash over her chest. She had blushed, tried to deflect with a question about his intentions. Having summarily flustered him, she allowed him an answer. He had asked about the other visible ones, about the tattoo on her ankle, on the front of her shoulder.

He swallowed hard thinking of that night. She had warned him there were others under the fabrics. He had declined her playful invitation to find them all. She toyed with him. And he fell for it, easily flustered by her flirtations and temptations of the flesh. He would never admit to how close he came to giving in to that temptation, how he would've delighted to explore her. To find every last scar, every last bruise, every tattoo. He wanted to know what she felt like, what she sounded like when he pressed his lips to her neck. He wanted to know if she released electricity when she prayed for climax, if she would worship him as they worshipped the light.

He cleared his throat and folded the letter back up.


	2. Acceptance

Velstadt drafted a letter to Aldia's Keep, to Sir Liandra, requesting her presence in the late afternoon, before sunset. Meet him at the obelisk, the memorial for the Hollows at the edge of Majula. He had checked with his second that the man would be able to handle things for the day. The answer had not inspired confidence. Velstadt toyed with the idea of disobeying his liege, of remaining on duty. But the messenger had already left for Aldia's Keep. He instructed his second to alert him should there be anything the man did not feel comfortable handling on his own.

Velstadt spent a great deal of time in his quarters that morning staring at the stand that held his enchanted armor, the armor he had arrived in Drangleic wearing. The large arrowhead that extended from the helm, the chainmail cape, the golden plates. The King, his liege, had directed him not to wear it while he worked for him. He was more than his miracles. The King valued his strength, his drive, his devotion above all else.

He had removed his Kingsguard armor for the day, remaining in his simple woolen undershirt and a pair of breeches. There was no need for armor for a social call. Though, he had affixed a few pouches and a shortsword to his belt, in case the worst should happen. He ensured the safety of the Kingsroad, but it never hurt to be prepared.

He extended a hand toward the Chime Hammer that hung on the wall beside his old armor. He lifted it easily, despite its heft, and smiled at the soothing song the bell made. He missed it, casting miracles. But he had pledged himself to the King and that meant he would refrain from doing so. He shook the hammer again, allowing the tune to fill him, warm him, before he returned it to its resting place.

Velstadt made it to Majula early in the day. He stopped by the shop with the mysterious owner that simply stared while their cat seemed to take care of all the purchases. He had to admit the cat enchanted him, so beautiful and fluffy. She did not shy away from his touch, moving into his hand when he offered it for her to sniff. That was more than a lot of domestic animals had done for him.

He tried to recall if he had ever wanted one, a cat or a dog or a pig. Those memories were lost to him. The cat purred and rubbed against his rough hand, a soft velveteen. He chuckled at the cat's affections and stroked her fur. He passed a compliment to the store owner. The merchant smiled simply. He heard the thank you, but the merchant's lips did not move.

He purchased two rings, the names on them shifting even as he blinked at them. They gave off an odd sensation, a force that attracted the other. They would be a gift; one for her, and one for him. He hoped that she would find the meaning in them that he did, that she would appreciate the gesture. The rings were dropped into one of the pouches at his waist.

He nodded to Saulden as he crested the stairs by the monument. The younger man nodded back to him, requiring no further conversation.

Velstadt stood at the corner that offered the best view of the sunset. He crouched down to sit on the small ledge the monument offered. The sun still hung low in the sky, not setting just yet. How long would he have to wait for his Lieutenant? He took a deep breath and attempted to relax.

This was Nehma's Day, but that didn't mean anything. They both had a day off, more or less, and he just wanted to catch up with his Lieutenant. Before Drangleic split at the seams. To offer her a chance to relax as he had. To see her for the first time in months. To maybe give her the chance to repay him for his perceived kindness.

He leaned his head back against the monument and slipped one of the rings out of the pouch. He rested his elbows on his knees and relaxed his arms, feeling younger than his immortal years. He turned the ring over and over in his fingers, feeling the workmanship, memorizing the shape. The engravings along the outside edge of a large flat piece that he assumed covered the back of the finger. The letters shifted constantly, just barely making out his name, or hers, or anyone else milling about in the town square behind him.

"Hey, Saulden, how goes it?" Her voice sang around the corner, a tune he hadn't heard in months.

He could hear the smirk in the younger man's voice. "Ah, the young Lieutenant. What brings you out here today?" And the familiarity.

Velstadt slid the ring back into the pouch with the other and stood from the monument ledge. He turned, a hand lifting to rest on the obelisk to maintain his balance as he rounded the corner.

"The General actually asked me to meet him here today. You seen him?"

Velstadt lingered behind the monument.

Saulden chuckled sardonically. "I have seen him. Though you'll have to be more specific as to _when_."

"Saul." Velstadt could hear the angling of her hips, the rattle of armor as she placed her hands on them. He smirked slightly.

Wait, armor? He had forgotten to mention the intent of this meeting. He sighed heavily, rubbing a hand over his forehead.

He took a breath and rounded the edge of the obelisk. "Just a few moments ago, actually." Velstadt offered a small wave.

Liandra brightened immediately. A smile spread over her face, crinkling her nose. "Ah, General! You come to save me from this rather crestfallen warrior here?" She giggled at her own joke. Velstadt felt something tug in his chest.

She stood in full armor, her helmet hung loosely at her waist. The armor set was just like the ones given to the Captains of the army. A long red cape fluttered in the wind, studded leather gloves, plate covering her chest and back, met by a plated leather skirt that covered the thighs and plated leather boots to protect her shins. Her greatsword hung over her back, keeping the cape somewhat in check. Her long purple hair had been pulled into the ubiquitous braid he had come to expect. The only unexpected item on her person being the bouquet.

Saulden stiffened slightly. "No need to throw stones, Lieutenant."

Liandra nodded chuckled and offered him the bouquet of flowers she held. "Here, Saul. How about you throw these instead, for the wife?"

Saulden's eyes fell to the flowers, to the arrangement she held, all pinks and reds and oranges. The young man's frown softened, his shoulders sagged. "Oh, Liandra, you didn't have to."

She shrugged. "Didn't. Did." She shook the bouquet, causing a petal or two to flutter off, caught by the wind to parts unknown. "Go on then, Saul."

The young man took a deep breath, steeling himself. Velstadt watched Saulden's head nod, watched as he took the flowers and nodded to Liandra. She offered him a comforting smile, a pat on the shoulder, and moved out of his way. Saulden started down the stairs toward the Pit at the center of town.

Velstadt's eyes turned back to Liandra, that tug from earlier pulling at his chest. His left shoulder ached, forcing him to roll it to will away the pain. Evidence of her charm, her unique quality to improve the lives of those she encountered. It could be small ways, such as offering a man flowers for his wife. Or big ways. Velstadt moved closer to his Lieutenant.

Velstadt watched Saulden disappear into the bustle of the day's frustrated or elated townsfolk. "What... was that all about, my lady?"

Liandra hummed curiously as she turned to him. Her head jerked back. "General, where is your armor?"

Velstadt tensed slightly. Changing the subject. But he should've known better. "Ah... I thought I would avail myself of all of the benefits of my day off. It has been quite some time since I was out of my armor except to sleep."

Liandra flashed him a smile, lightly knocking the back of her hand into his chest. "I think the last time I saw you without it, you were recovering from our spar." The smile faded into a melancholy frown. "You coulda told me, you know. I don't think I'll have time to head back and change."

The fact that she had offered sent butterflies alight in his gut. He shook his head. "No worries, my lady. The fault is mine." She brightened a bit at the nickname. He motioned toward the town. "Why the flowers for Saulden?"

Her eyebrows lifted and she turned back toward Majula. "Oh! He, uhm... Saulden lost his family to the Giants. It's Nehma's Day, so I thought... he'd want to do something for those he lost." She lifted a hand to smooth her hair, a nervous tic. "I already dropped some for mine. Figured he hadn't. The man wallows. I worry he'll succumb one day."

Velstadt clenched his jaw. She carried fears and regrets of the Hollowing with her. Knowledge that everyone in Drangleic carried the risk of losing their humanity. "My condolences for your family."

She shifted her weight, turning her head toward him, but her eyes shifted to the monument. "What about you, General? You have anyone to drop flowers for?"

Velstadt furrowed his brow. He had so few memories to call upon. He would not know even if he did. But he knew one thing. "No, my lady, and I pray I never do." His voice had lowered to just above a whisper. Her hazel eyes fell to him, a slight pink gracing her cheeks. Was it her turn to get flustered? "How did you come across this knowledge?"

Liandra relaxed slightly, appreciative of the change in topic. "Aldia sends me here to get ingredients. He's got a team here working in that mansion there at the head of town." She gestured to the largest building across from them. "You know how I am, General. Always gotta talk to the locals." A melodic chuckle escaped her. He thought of his chime back at the castle.

That's when he noticed them. The scars on her face. The ones that hadn't been there months ago. He closed the distance between them immediately and grabbed her chin. His brow furrowed deeply as he turned her face left, right, left, up.

"Oy!" Her exclamation broke him of his assessment. She grabbed his wrist. He knew her capable of much worse. That she settled for a barely violent reaction warmed him.

But not enough. "You've been injured."

She raised a brow. "That gives you the right to look me over like a slave?"

His back straightened at the accusation. "There are no slaves here." Velstadt closed his eyes, meditating, attempting to will away the anger. "My apologies, Liandra. You did not tell me how badly those creatures had injured you."

She shook her head, her dark purple hair shifting with her movements. "Didn't think I had to. They're my injuries. They never interfered with my work. I'm stronger than you think, General." She tossed his hand to the side.

Velstadt felt his fingers shift as he clenched a fist. "I've never thought any less of you, Liandra, which is why I hired you against the wishes of my liege. But I expected to be notified of any injuries harsh enough to leave scars."

Her brow furrowed. "Against the wishes-?" She shook her head. "Because I ain't that pretty to look at anymore? Izzat why you hired me, General? To get me out of the regular military so as to not distract the men? Thought it was all fun and games at Aldia's Keep? Just silly experiments to make the cheese smell better?"

Velstadt narrowed his eyes. "You are more beautiful to me than you ever were, Lady Liandra, that is not in question. The question becomes why you lied to me about the nature of your work!"

Liandra's brow relaxed, her head lifting slightly. "More beautiful?"

Velstadt froze. Had he said that? "Y-yes, my lady." He hadn't meant to argue. He had only been concerned. He was angry so rarely, he often forgot himself.

She set her jaw, determined to be angry. "You think these make me more beautiful? You want me to get hurt?"

Velstadt shook his head, the fire gone out. Her eyes searched his face under angled brow, but he could see the anger fading. "Never, my lady. That is the source of my frustration. Your letters often make light of what goes on there, as such I trust your abilities completely. But for such events to injure you so badly they leave scars..." He had to. He lifted a hand to her face to trace a particularly pink scar along her jawline. He had so many things he wanted to say, so many platitudes and comforts and truths.

She chuckled slightly, her eyes taking that playful flirting tone. "I make light because the monsters ain't an issue. Come on, General, why would you worry about a few scars?"

He recognized her tact, the strategy she took to deflect him when he was getting too close, too personal, veering near a topic or feeling she didn't want to discuss. But not today. He had fought for her, disobeyed his liege for her, asked for her to come here. "Should I not worry for your safety? It would be a tragedy to lose you after I have just found you."

He shook his head. He wanted nothing more than to close the distance, to learn what her lips felt like. To make her understand what he meant, how much she meant to him. Instead, he allowed his hand to drop from her jaw.

She shifted nervously, her eyes falling to the spot that Saulden had occupied. "Izzat why you asked me out here today? Surprise inspection?"

He tried to remember the hastily drafted letter sent to her that morning, struggled to recall if he had any actual purpose outside of spending time with her. "I must admit, my lady, I had no… plans, per se. I thought only of allowing us both a moment of reprieve in this war. To catch up."

Something she had said in the letter yesterday, about thanking him for everything he had done. The sun glinted off her arm at the shifting of her weight. He cleared his throat. "There are some things I have not told you about as well. Today seemed like the best chance to... tell you everything."

She arched a brow again, crossing her arms over her chest. "After all that trouble you gave me about not telling you about my injuries?"

He had the good graces to appear apologetic. "My lady, this is different. Come, I'll explain." He held his hand out toward the side of the monument he had been waiting on.

Her head tilted. "Over there? Why?"

He shifted nervously. "I... enjoy the sunset. I wanted to share it with you. If... you do not object."

She chuckled and started toward the corner that faced the setting sun. "Of course, General."

Velstadt moved with her, taking her upper arm when they reached the corner. He motioned for her to sit on the small ledge the monument offered. She struggled a bit, the armor she wore not well suited for the perch.

He pressed his lips together. "Apologies. I should have said something in my summons." He actually was not sure if she had anything besides armor or basic underclothing to wear. Woolen shirts and breeches, smallclothes. A thought wandered through his mind. "Do you still have that dress the Queen gave you?"

She paused in her squirming and adjusting. "The... dress? That green number that she forced on me? Oh sure. I figured if I got rid of it, I'd be in some sort of trouble."

He chuckled slightly. "Only with me." Her hazel eyes shot up to him, though the comment surprised both of them. He moved around to sit beside her, avoiding her gaze. "I told you before that I do not remember much from my youth?"

Her brow furrowed slightly, her eyes narrowed. She grew skeptical. "Sure. There's a lot I don't remember either."

Velstadt took a cleansing breath. The void at his shoulder ached again. This was a secret he had not shared with his liege. "I am afraid the issue is deeper than that, my lady. I fear I have no memories before arriving in Drangleic."

Liandra's expression softened. He swore her left shoulder shifted slightly. "None whatsoever?"

Velstadt wet his lips and leaned back against the monument. "Correct. I do have dreams, visions, that have revealed my youth. They are few and far between, though they increased in frequency after I met you." Liandra looked to the sunset. "When I arrived in Drangleic, I did not know my name. I took the name inscribed on my armor."

"So it might not be your real name?" Her voice was distant, lost in a memory.

He chuckled absently. He had to assuage her fear. "The dreams revealed my name to me. I am indeed Velstadt. I pledged myself to the King because I knew I was not strong enough, not destined to become what he has." He looked back to the sun. "I serve because I am not strong enough to lead."

She turned back to him, her brow furrowed deeply, a sneer lifting one corner of her lips. "You lead the army, you lead the Kingsguard, you lead me." Her lips pressed together. "You're an idiot."

His eyebrows lifted. He could not recall the last time someone had called him that. "My apologies for disappointing you, my lady." She waved a dismissive hand over her shoulder to him. "I just... wanted you to know that. To know the one thing I have shared with no one else. Not even my liege."

Liandra's braid spun out when she turned back to him. Her eyes searched his face, watched him as she absorbed what he had said. She raised a hand to her chest. "You chose to tell me?"

He nodded once. Was she flattered? Or appalled? "Lady Liandra, you have done more for me in the year that I have known you than everything that I have done since arriving in Drangleic." He shifted under his Lieutenant's hard and confused gaze. "I... wanted to take this moment to thank you."

She shook her head, incredulous. "By telling me how close you were to becoming Hollow?"

He stiffened, straightened himself off the monument. Her whole family had been lost to the Hollowing. How could he have been so daft! "No, my lady! I-"

Her expression softened slightly. "Was saved by me?" Her eyes closed. "Velstadt." He heard the affection in that one word, his name. He could feel the change in her aura, the light filled her. She hadn't called him that since he had officially titled her. "I couldn't've saved you. You already had a purpose, a duty, with your liege. I was losing mine. You saved me, General. You gave me a new purpose." Her hands threaded together, pushing outward in a childish stretch.

His mouth went dry. Her whole demeanor had changed with this confession. She had spoken his name. "Liandra... I am honored you feel that way." Liandra nodded, assured that he accepted her appreciation. No other words were needed. She turned away, back toward the sun. "Were you truly that close?"

She kept her face toward the sun. "Maybe not so close as I thought I was. But after watching both of my brothers and my father turn… I wasn't sure I could- Wasn't sure I _wanted_ to keep going. Not much left for me. No farm, no family, no…" She turned slightly, the sun illuminating her profile. Velstadt's eyebrows lifted. "I had nothing. Figured if I had nothing, might as well join the war effort, see how far I get."

Velstadt watched her, the wind catch the hairs too short to make it into her braid. A comfortable silence filled the space between them. The missing piece. He smiled and leaned forward. "I am glad that I was able to save you, my lady. I am only sorry that I was perhaps a bit too late in doing so."

Liandra waved her hand again. "Agh, no worries, General. Everything happens for a reason, right?" Her hand fell to his knee. "Oh! This is the best part. When the sun hits the sea?"

Her hand remained on his knee, a bit of static working its way through his trousers. He lifted a hand to rest on hers. "I agree, my lady." 

Velstadt could barely make out the blush in the orange glow of the sunset. But her fingers curled around his, a gesture he looked to her for confirmation. She smiled softly as the bottom curve of the sun met the sea. She closed her eyes and purred, leaning her head back against the obelisk.

"Man, I had forgotten how much I missed that." Her fingers relaxed.

Velstadt gripped her hand before she could pull it away. This was his chance. "I wanted to give you a gift, my lady." She rolled her head against the monument to look to him. "It's... silly. But I wanted to get you something more permanent than flowers."

"Words are just as permanent, General." She paused. "As long as I can remember them."

He reached into the pouch that held the rings and produced them for her. "The sign said they would be engraved with the name of your God and that would make it easier to connect with each other, should you become separated." He turned her glove over and dropped the ring on her palm. "If we are ever in danger of losing ourselves, these will help lead us back together."

Her eyebrows lifted. "Rather sentimental, wouldn't you say, General?" She turned it over in her fingers to look at the large flat piece. "Velstadt - Hanleth?"

His name appeared on her ring. The letters had been shifting when he looked at them before. He lifted his to read the large flat section. "Liandra - Hanleth." His eyes shifted to her. "You worship Hanleth?"

She smirked. "Who wouldn't worship bliss?" The playful flirting returned.

He felt the heat rise on his cheeks. The sun had almost finished its descent. "We should probably start heading back, my lady. Lord Aldia might have need of you." He stood and offered her a hand.

She accepted and pulled herself up easily. "Much as I appreciate the thought, General, I can't wear this ring, you know. I don't think it will be comfortable under the gloves and I doubt it will fit over."

She had a point. "Apologies… Perhaps you could add it to the necklace you already wear?"

She hummed quietly, a hand lifting to the small chime she kept around her neck. "Good point. What about you, though?"

Velstadt hesitated. He had not considered anything beyond the purchase, beyond the bestowal. He looked down to his hands. He had no chains or necklaces to put his on. "I suppose I will have to purchase a necklace as well."

Liandra shook her head and turned away. "No worries, General. I have a few extra chains that Aldia has given me. Come back with me and I'll give you one." She giggled slightly. "I'll make sure it's a golden, masculine one. Something that'll go with the armor you and your mooks wear."

His brow furrowed as they made their way around the monument. Something else she had made no mention of in her letters; gifts from the Lord. He followed her rattling down the steps to Majula, focusing on the noise to distract him from the ache in his left shoulder. The torches were just beginning to get lit. "Why has the Lord been giving you jewelry?"

She nudged him playfully with her shoulder. He grunted at the pain, no armor to protect him from hers. "Ah, sorry... Forgot. You're such a big guy, thought you could handle it."

He frowned deeply, lifting a hand to rub the afflicted area. "Do not try to distract me, my lady. Why is Lord Aldia buying you gifts?"

She shrugged as they made their way through the archway out of town. "They were thanks for saving his life. The lives of his researchers. Nobles don't really get how to just say thanks for a job well done."

Velstadt hummed absently.


	3. Consummation

"Come on in, General, I won't be long. I just have to get in the closet and find the jewelry box." She motioned to a chair in her room. "You can understand why I don't remember where it is."

As she disappeared into the closet, Velstadt took a moment to take in her room. A large bed took up the center of the room, the bed linens simple white and cream colors, though the comforter folded along the end of the bed displayed Aldia's colors. An armor stand stood by the closet, only the helmet resting on top of it. Beside it rested a weapon rack, filled with a few alternative weapons besides the greatsword she had stowed upon entering the room.

A dresser rested by another door that he assumed led to a bathing chamber. A large mirror hung on the wall over the large dresser. Very few things rested on top of the dresser. The Lieutenant was not one for decoration, he decided. He could scarcely blame her.

Velstadt settled into the armchair she had in a corner of her room. It was more comfortable than anything he had in the palace. Beside it stood a side table stacked high with books. The spines told of recreational reads. Though set off from the stack was a book well-worn from several read-throughs. A thin book. A children's book? He raised a hand towards it when he heard a squeak from the closet.

"Everything all right, Lieutenant?" Liandra. He had been doing so well.

"Yes, yes." Her voice was muffled through the clothes. "Just... more stuff in here than I recall."

And yet she dressed primarily in armors and simple wool clothing. He leaned back in the chair and held up the ring again. The name had not changed. He felt the warmth fill his chest. They worshipped the same Goddess.

He looked back to the book again. A thud shook the floor and he heard the rattle of armor. "Are you sure there is nothing I could assist you with, Lieu- my lady?"

"No, I'm fine. I think I found it."

Velstadt furrowed his brow. He stood and removed the weapon he had affixed to his belt, resting it carefully against the chair. He dropped into the armchair again. The book's spine had been worn down, the letter impossible to read.

"Ah, here it is."

Velstadt lifted his eyes from the book to focus on the open closet door. Liandra emerged in the green dress he remembered. He barely registered the box in her hands. He could see her feet against the rug, exposed. No stockings then. She had hated the shoes then as well.

The sleeves were sheer with simple designs sewn into the wrists. He could see her arms through the sheer fabric, taking note of the scars he did not remember, surprised that he could recall at all. The square neckline afforded him a clearer view of her flesh. The dress had not designed with her broad shoulders in mind, the fabric supposed to extend to the edge of her shoulders but meeting the sheer fabric about halfway over the shoulder instead. The sheer fabric appeared stretched, fighting against Lady Liandra's musculature, her build. Velstadt found himself on his feet as she approached him.

"My lady." His mind emptied of all thoughts that did not revolve around her.

Her cheeks were pink but she dared not acknowledge it. The box moved to the side table and opened. There were very few items in it; two pairs of earrings, several gold and silver chains, a bracelet, several other rings that he recognized from the shop with the cat.

She cleared her throat, brushing her braid over her shoulder. "I put mine on already. I'll help with yours." Her rough fingers, calloused by years of labor and combat, retrieved a long golden chain from the jewelry box.

He glanced down to her neck. The ring dangled gently, shifting with her breathing, beside the small bell. "I can put it on myself, my lady." His hand lifted to offer her the ring. 

The ring disappeared into her hand, the chain expertly threaded through the center. "Thank you, my lady." He attempted to retrieve the necklace.

She scoffed and tossed her hand over his head. He felt her fingers brush his chest, her knuckles against his chin as they worked to close the chain. "My lady, please, you don't have to-" She shifted closer, eyes narrowed at her work. She met him in height. He felt the knot in his throat bob with the swallow.

Liandra finished with the clasp and spun the chain around so that the clasp rested at the back. The brush of her fingers produced sparks at the back of his neck. "Too bad, General. I already did." She took a step back immediately, a retreat. "There you are. It shouldn't get in your way." They both hesitated, a smile comfortable on her lips. She cleared her throat. "I suppose your business here is done."

He set his jaw. Alone with her in her room, all the things he wanted to tell her swarmed his thoughts. Where to start? "It does not have to be, my lady. I do not have to return to my duty until the morrow." He gestured to her dress. "What sort of gentleman would I be if I allowed your efforts to go to waste?"

A tinge of pink ghosted her cheeks. She turned halfway to the door. Velstadt watched the skirt move, hanging loosely from her wide hips. She shook her head. "S'fine, General. This was the only thing I could really give you in return for the… ring. You asked earlier and I figured-"

An uncertainty filled her voice that he did not recognize. He felt the tug in his chest. "You did well, my lady. I appreciate your efforts. As I always have. I can assure you that you look amazing."

Liandra moved away from him, toward the door. "I looked amazing when the Queen worked her magic. I'm just a soldier in a dress."

His brow furrowed. He moved closer and grabbed her upper arm gently. "This is unlike you, my lady. What troubles you?"

She chuckled sardonically, her left shoulder raising slightly. "'My lady'. I'm not... I've always been-" She sighed heavily and turned fully to him. He released her right arm. "I'm not like the Queen, or the other ladies you meet. I'm a farm girl, I'm a soldier. No one ever expressed interest in me unless it was for... some manner of work. Protection. Assisting with the plowing, the harvests, catching the livestock." She shook her head. "And with all these scars, I can't be that nice to look at."

"Liandra." Her eyes fell to the side, focused in the distance. "You worry that the scars make you unappealing?" She shrugged slightly, a noncommittal affirmation of his assessment. "I can assure you that my interest in you is well-founded, my lady."

Her brow angled downward, almost a pout. "Because I'm a good lieutenant?"

"Among other things." She did not warm at his attempt to quell her fears. He lifted a hand to turn her face to his. He offered a smile. He needed to make her see. "You sell yourself short, my lady."

She extricated herself from his grasp before he could continue. "You're different from any man I've ever dealt with, General, but you still only see me as a tool."

He inhaled slowly, calming himself. Bound and determined. "I have never seen you as a tool, my lady." She shook her head, her braid waving as she moved past him. She needed the distance. "I admire you for doing man's work despite being a woman. I admire you for your making light of difficult situations because you do not want those around you to worry. I see you as more than a tool, my lady. Of course I see you as a stellar Lieutenant; you are one. But you are more than that. You are kind and compassionate. I never would have known Saulden had lost his family. I always have so much other work worrying me. But you found the time. No, you _made_ the time." Her braid lifted up her back with the turn of her head. He had to be getting through. "You always make the time. You pulled your attacks with those men you were sparring with when we met. You healed the man I injured. You stayed with him. You were his friend. You constantly talk of your work here as 'saving the researchers' and not 'killing the creatures'." She turned around to him. Her arms were holding herself. "There is so much more to you, my lady, than just physical prowess and duty."

A hand lifted to tuck hair behind her ear. "You honestly believe that, don't you?"

Velstadt took a step toward her. "With every fiber of my being, my lady."

She furrowed her brow. "You really think the scars are beautiful?"

He tilted his head down. "Liandra. Just like you, the scars are more than just a mar on your skin. The scars are proof that you care. That you throw yourself into harm's way specifically to defend those you have sworn to protect. Every scar tells a story, tells me how much you care. You are amazing and beautiful for-"

Sparks erupted as she grabbed fistfuls of his shirt and pulled him forward. Her soft, warm lips crashed against his in a desperate kiss, her thank you for his admiration. He blinked at her blurry countenance for a moment. So close, so perfect, so amazing. Her fingers spread out over his shirt, his eyes closed as his hands found the slight curve of her waist. Her hands slid over his shoulders, sliding across the back of his neck, causing more sparks to shoot down his spine. One hand threaded into the back of his short hair, more sparks tickling his scalp. She moaned into him, pulling herself flush against his body. He could feel the mounds of her breasts against his chest, feel the heat rushing to his manhood. He slid his hands around her waist, pulling her closer, deepening the kiss. He had yearned for this for months.

Her head tilted, forcing their lips to part. Her tongue gently prodded against his lips and he eagerly accepted it. She moved to her tiptoes as her tongue pressed past his lips. He purred, moaned into her as her tongue searched past his lips. But as she fell back to her feet, she broke away from him, pulling her tongue, her lips, her affections away. He moved with her, hesitant to lose her spark. His efforts ended in vain, resulting in his forehead against hers. He straightened after a moment and searched her eyes, breathing a bit heavier to recover from her kiss.

Liandra's hands moved back around to his chest. "Apologies, General."

Velstadt's brow furrowed. What would she have to apologize for? "Never apologize for that, Liandra." He leaned toward her, seeking another kiss, but she shied away. "Perhaps I should be the one to apologize?"

Liandra took a step back. "I… Thanks for the compliments, General, but isn't this against the rules?

Velstadt followed her, one step forward. "What rules, my lady?"

She took a step back. "Ain't there rules against… fraternization within the ranks?"

Velstadt advanced once more. "Not that I am aware of, my lady. Is that what troubles you?"

Liandra's legs met the side of her bed. She almost fell, caught herself, and checked behind her. Velstadt straightened. "Then I'll be clearer, General. This, us, we have no future. I am here working for Lord Aldia, keeping Drangleic safe from the dangers he creates here. You remain in the Castle, protecting the King so that he might protect Drangleic in his way. You control the armies, stem the Giants. Whatever you may feel for me, General-"

He set his jaw and moved closer to her. Having nowhere to go, she stood her ground. "Whatever I feel for you is not something I would soon forget. You have helped to make me whole again, my lady. Regardless of our physical location or our ranks, I will find my way back to you." He lifted his free hand to the ring at his neck. "As I have promised."

Her expression softened. She always had to be so hard, always trying to make everyone forget her gender. She had to be strong, be a man, be a tool. But today, in this dress, under his gaze, she allowed herself a moment.

Velstadt relaxed slightly as her hand lifted to smooth the wrinkles she had put into his shirt. "How could I argue with that, General." Her eyes remained on his shirt. "Why did you have to do this to me?"

Velstadt felt the tug in his chest again, the warmth that spread from his left shoulder. "My apologies, my lady. Tell me what I can do as recompense."

Her fingers slid over his shoulders, sparks traveling up to his ears as her forefingers grazed his neck. "Give me tonight, Velstadt." His brow lifted. "Give me tonight to be a woman in love with a man. Then I can go back to the way it was before."

He blinked to her, about to question. She had said it; Love. She pulled him down into another kiss, this one filled with much more adoration than before. Desperation, loneliness, a need to be close to him. But she didn't want to. She didn't want to think she was weak. He returned the kiss, his hand sliding up her side, around her shoulder, to cup her cheek. She purred into him, another moan calling heat to his cheeks, to his manhood. He wanted her. He needed her.

Her lips broke from his, her face close. "Tell me again."

He tilted towards her, but she pulled a hand around to brush her fingers over his lips. "Tell you what, my lady?"

"Tell me what you like about me." She captured his bottom lip between her teeth and tugged. "Tell me what makes me special."

He moaned. "My lady, please."

She pulled him into another kiss, pushing against him until he had to take a step back. "Tell me, Velstadt."

He swallowed as her fingers found their way under his shirt. "Dear me, Liandra-" Her eyes caught him, full of lust and desire, daring him to disobey. He did not. "You are kind, my lady." Her fingers slid over the tone of his abdominal muscles. His tongue shifted out to wet his lips. "You are compassionate. You are strong." Her fingers pushed up the shirt over his pectorals. "You are fearless." She grinned and nodded upward. He lifted his arms and she pulled the shirt off. "You are protective." The ring jingled on his neck. "You are generous." Her eyes fell to his chest, now bare. She swallowed hard, her fingers moving over the scars that littered his skin.

"Will you tell me about these?" The question laced with concern and curiosity both.

His skin tingled from her touch, from the sparks. He had never paid them much mind, wounds received in service to a master. But the way she looked at them, they were more. "Have my orders changed, Lieutenant?"

She lifted her eyes to him, the gold flecks in them sparkling. "I believe they have, General."

His eyes shifted from her to the bed. He heard the clearing of his throat. He wanted this. He was allowed this. "Where should I start, my lady?"

She gestured to the bed. "Lie down. You'll figure it out." He followed orders, climbing onto her bed. "Wait." Her fingers found the back of his left shoulder. The void tingled, but he felt no pain. "You... General, you're cursed as well."

He tried to look at her over his shoulder. "Yes..." Her fingers ventured over the mark on his shoulder. He appreciated that her curiosity ended there. "I... I thought you knew." Her family had been lost to the Hollowing, almost her. He hoped it was not too much to bear.

He felt her hands press against his back, her lips finding the flesh between his shoulder blades. "It's different seeing it, Velstadt."

He closed his eyes, reveling in the contact. She had returned to his name. "Liandra... There is no need to worry. We have purpose. We have each other."

Her fingers shifted over the skin of his back, coming upon a set of skin he had never seen, but always felt. "Do you recall what these came from?"

He shifted slightly under her touch. "Training at the Hall of Believers. I remember being an orphan. They didn't treat orphans kindly there."

Liandra's lips met his back for one more kiss before she gave him space. "Lie down, Velstadt." He did as commanded. She hiked up the skirt of her dress and climbed onto the bed, swinging one leg over to straddle him.

"Liandra!" He could not remember any intimate encounters, let alone one with a woman as aggressive as Liandra. He felt the heat warm his cheeks, spreading along his ears. She chuckled at his embarrassment.

Liandra smiled down to him, her eyes moving over his bare chest. Her fingers brushed over his skin, the sensation a mixture of pleasure and tickling. He could feel the sparks under his skin, his miracles awakening at her touch. It had been so long since he had worshipped, since he had called upon the power of Hanleth. One simple tracing by her was all he had needed.

She pressed her fingers into a scar on his chest. "This one?"

He shifted under her, sharply aware at the proximity to his manhood. The memory came to him at her bidding, a memory he did not have prior. "That... another training accident. One of the other boys had been able to create a lightning spear, but I had been unable to dodge."

Velstadt caught sight of her bare legs peeking out from the green material of the Queen's dress. The skin looked soft, pale despite her work, powerful. His fingers stretched toward her knees, longing to search the skin, find the scars, feel the smoothness. He curled his fingers to fight the desire. He was a gentleman.

She scooted back slightly and leaned down, her lips finding the scar. The sensation tickled, sparked. He reveled in it. She brushed her lips over his flesh and found a straight scar. "And this one...?"

His ears twitched slightly at the deeper tone she had fallen into. He lifted a hand to her right shoulder, something to ground him in the pleasures flowing through him. "A... demon on the way out of Drangleic Castle. There were so many. I had dodged acid only to find myself on the receiving end of a blade." He moaned slightly as she kissed the flesh.

"By Hanleth, Velstadt, you are sensitive." She chuckled and followed the scar with her tongue. He wriggled under her. He could not move, completely at her mercy. "What of this one?"

Another lightning scar, red and angry, seared into his flesh through the boiling of the blood in his veins. "That is actually from our very first spar."

She cooed and kissed the scar. His hand slipped over her shoulder to her neck. His thumb brushed against her jaw. "Apologies for hurting you, General. I was just following orders." Her fingers brushed against another scar on his side. "What of this one?"

His ability to concentrate on the scars she asked after failed him. He threaded his fingers into the hair at the back of her head. He longed to pull her back, to pour his affections into her lips. "Bandits in the Wharf. I was there for a routine inspection, got ambushed."

Her lips found his abdomen. He whimpered as she dragged her lips over the tone of his muscles, over small nicks, the piercing scars of arrows and bolts. "I suppose there are many more stories of glorious victory in which you don't have any scars?"

He exhaled as her tongue found the flesh below his belly button. His manhood throbbed, twitched, the sensation mimicked over the sensitive flesh hidden in his breeches. "Liandra~" His thoughts faded, his mind filled only with the pleasures of her flesh, her tongue, her lips.

He squirmed under her, fighting his need to throw her to the side, to yank his breeches down and her skirt up and plunge himself into her. He languished in her tongue over his skin, in the kisses she peppered over his torso, over his chest. His fingers tangled into her hair, held tightly in the braid she had kept despite her change in attire. His right hand gripped her left wrist, his thumb rubbing gently over the sheer sleeve.

He felt the chuckle as a spark that filled his chest, traveled through his body until it shocked his manhood. He moaned, his buttocks clenching, struggling against the need to thrust. Her free hand lifted to her hair, following the braid to the end. Liandra untied the bottom of the braid, the ribbon drifting unceremoniously to the floor beside the bed. Velstadt watched the soft green material fall, catching the candlelight, shimmering. He had not noticed before how she kept her braid. Girlish ribbons. He grinned, another moan escaping him. He had missed so much about her.

Liandra shifted slowly up his chest as he took to the task of unbraiding her hair with one hand. The task challenged him, having never had to understand a braid before. His fingers weakened, twitched when she kissed his scars, when the shocks flowed through his veins. He moaned her name under his breath. Her lips made their way to his shoulder, to his neck, forcing him to tilt his head to allow her access.

The ribbon at the apex of her head he tossed it to the side just like the first. Liandra lifted her head to loom over him. A beautiful cascade of dark purple hair surrounded him, blocking the candlelight in the room. His fingers threaded into her hair, one large hand sliding around the back of her head.

Liandra pulled her body up to rest her warmth over his pelvis, his manhood. Velstadt swallowed hard and pulled her down into a desperate kiss. She moaned against his lips, her hips rocking against his. He whimpered into the kiss, finding his ability to fight his wants more difficult to heed.

Her hands found his abdomen again, her fingers spreading over the skin. "Liandra." He broke the kiss, whispered her name against her lips. She shook her head. "Liandra, did you mean it?"

He felt her brow furrow against his forehead. "Mean what, Velstadt?" She tilted her head to steal a kiss.

He fought the desire to grind himself against her. "You said love earlier, my lady. To spend one night with the man you love."

Liandra's hand found his hair again, rough fingers threading into short hair. Her lips pressed to his, her head tilting to provide her tongue access past his lips. He could no longer fight it. His hands found her thighs, just as soft and beautiful as he had anticipated. His calloused fingers spread over the flesh, taking in every inch of her. He slipped one hand higher, under the gathered material of the skirt. She moaned into him, curving her back to rock her hips against his manhood.

He grunted slightly, rocking his hips with hers. "Liandra… Please. I need to know."

Her forehead rolled on his as she shook her head. "Velstadt, you don't have to-"

He sat up quickly, his hands looping around her waist. She squeaked, her back straightening, forcing her to be a head taller. "Liandra, please. I want to know that you feel the same."

The smile she graced him with radiated beauty. The scars on her cheeks were tugged, the light behind her eyes brightened. Her hands moved down to cup his cheeks, callouses brushing against the stubble forming on his chin. Hanleth be damned, this woman became his Goddess. "Why, Velstadt, are you saying you love me?"

His eyebrows lifted. He had never questioned his feelings for her, only denied them. "Have I not made that clear, my lady?"

Her smile dimmed, a hope flashing in the tug of her lips. "You... never said those words, no."

"Allow me to be clear, my lady." He turned his head to kiss her hand. He kept his eyes on her. These words were for her and her alone. "I love you, Liandra."

Her smile broadened, her hands shifting down to his shoulders. "Velstadt... The Royal Aegis. You love someone besides your liege?"

He blushed darkly. Her teasing knew no bounds. "That is different and you-" Her hands pushed against his chest and he fell back onto her bed. "-know it." And he always fell into her trap.

She leaned down to resume their kiss. He slid his hands up the curve of her back, grunting with every grind of her hips against him. Only a matter of time before he would need more. "Liandra." She hummed. "May I... ask about yours?"

Liandra rested her body, the material of her dress scratching against him. He welcomed the distraction from the warmth of her womanhood. "My what, Velstadt."

Her body had stopped moving against his. For that, he was grateful. He shifted a hand around to trace the scar on her jaw. "Your scars, my lady."

She pressed a kiss to his bottom lip. Velstadt purred, the fingers on her face drifting down to her neck. "Only if you can get this dress off me."

He blinked to her. "The... You want me...?" He looked to the green fabric, to the hardened nipples showing through just under the square neckline. His fingers gently brushed a bit of hair over her shoulder.

She arched a brow and sat up, her hands resting just below his belly button. The proximity alerted his manhood. "Please, Vel. I can't do everything."

He cleared his throat. "My lady, I daresay I have never had the pleasure of... undressing a woman. I would not-"

She rolled her eyes and grabbed the wrist of one of the sleeves. She pulled her arm inside the dress and her hand came out the bottom. Velstadt's brow lifted as entirety of her dress was lifted over her head until the only thing left to remove was her other arm from the sleeve. Velstadt's eyes focused on her tanned flesh, peppered, littered with pink scars. Some were slashes from weapons, some were claw marks, teeth, evidence of jagged stitching. There were a few lightning scars, a common occurrence among miracle users.

His eyes moved over every scar, every story she didn't tell. He hesitantly lifted a hand toward her belly, toward a long one across her whole midsection. His eyes found hers, a question passing through him. She nodded slightly. His fingers found the scar and traced it. He felt a warmth under his fingertips. Her eyes followed his equally calloused hand over the scar.

"Back before I started to get very good at fighting. I tried to fight a master with a real weapon. I held my own for a while."

He purred and kissed her collarbone. "Fearless." He tilted her back slightly, his lips trailing down, catching on a few other scars on the way to her left breast.

It was smaller than he had anticipated. She carried herself with such grace and power that her curves had rarely entered his mind. He slid his hand up her body to grab her other breast. They filled his palm, the nipple hardening under his affections. That was enough. What more could he ask for? He lowered his head slightly and found the nib brushing his chin. He captured the nipple between his teeth and pulled his lips around it.

She moaned over him, her fingers threading into his hair again. "Oh, Vel." Her hips rubbed against him, forcing a moan into her breast.

His manhood had swollen to a painful degree. "Liandra, please. I do not know how much longer I can hold out."

She giggled and gripped his hair. She tugged and he leaned his head back, gazing up at his Goddess. "Ask me then, General."

He blinked. "Ask...?" She nodded. "Please, Liandra, I would... I beg that you would allow me access to..." She smirked. "Oh, you're enjoying this."

She purred and pressed a hand against his chest. "Every single second." She purred and they fell against the bed again.

The trousers were easily removed, though she had a bit of confusion with his smallclothes. He assisted, and found himself stark naked below her. She took great pleasure in returning to her position over him, retaining her smallclothes.

"Liandra, what of your smallclothes?"

She shrugged. "You didn't ask."

He shook his head. "I am not sure I can."

Her eyebrows lifted and she moved off him, slipping down the bed a bit. Her hand found his engorged manhood, eliciting a grunt from him. "Oh, General, your cock is so ready. Can't you just say the words?"

He felt the heat rise on his cheeks. "Liandra!"

She chuckled and shook her head. Her tongue flashed over her lips, her other hand tucking her hair behind her ear. He watched her face move close, closer, until her lips met his manhood. He whimpered. "My lady!"

Her head fell to his groin, his manhood enveloped in her moist lips. Her tongue massaged what areas of his manhood it could reach. He felt the knocking on the dam of his orgasm when she lifted her head and dropped again. He had not encountered this before. A woman pleasuring a man with her lips. He moaned, squirmed, fought the bliss. "Liandra, please."

She lifted herself off his manhood and swallowed the excess saliva. "Ask me, Vel."

He shook his head. "Liandra. This is unbecoming-"

His manhood plunged into her lips. He whimpered, moaned. One hand grabbed a fistful of sheets, the other a fistful of her hair. He wanted to succumb, to fill her with his seed, but not there. "Lady Liandra, I must request-" He stretched his chin, eyes crinkling. Fight it. Think of anything else. "I want inside you, Liandra."

He swallowed, breathing heavily through his mouth. She slowed her ministrations, suckling gently on the head of his manhood. Not the proper question. Her mouth counted as inside her. "I desire your... cunt, my lady."

She sucked hard, pulling his manhood with her. He grunted again, this time from the pain, so mixed with pleasure he could not tell which any longer. "That wasn't so difficult, was it, Vel?"

He started to sit up, reaching for her, but another gentle hand on his chest guided him back down. She swung her leg back over him, his manhood pressed against the front of her smallclothes. He swallowed. "It was very difficult, my lady."

She chuckled and grabbed his hands. "You proper nobles. I wonder if there will be any heirs at this rate." His brow furrowed as he guided his hands to the strings that held her smallclothes up. "Claim your prize, Vel."

His eyes shifted down as she descended on him, her lips finding his again. His hands groped clumsily at the strings, finding the bow that she had tied. Pull at one of the strings and it would fall apart. He tugged one apart and her hand found his manhood. He moaned again. "Liandra, careful..."

She chuckled and her lips moved to his jaw. "You're rather excited, aren't you, Vel?"

His hand slid around her hip, grabbing a handful of her bottom. "I want you, Liandra."

Her lips found his earlobe. He purred, turning his head slightly to rub his cheek against her. "One more string and you might be able to." She suckled gently on his earlobe.

He grunted, rocking his hips into her hands. It took him several thrusts to realize that she had stopped moving. His other hand tugged at the string to her smallclothes. He felt the fabric fall away onto his thighs and forward onto his manhood.

She giggled into his ear and he whimpered. "Good job, Vel." She straightened up, slowly releasing his manhood. He swallowed and watched as she pulled the piece of fabric, the last barrier between them, out from between her legs. The fabric swung awkwardly, moist and pungent with her excitement.

His eyes lifted to hers and she smiled to him. "Are you ready, General?" He shook his head and her brow furrowed. "You're not?"

He chuckled and moved to sit up. Her hands greeted him as he lifted his torso, sliding around his shoulders. "Don't call me General, please."

She smiled and kissed his forehead. "What about tomorrow?" Her body had shifted closer. He could feel her sex over his manhood. "After tonight, can I still call you Vel?"

His eyes remained locked on hers. His mind threatened to go blank, teased by her opening. "You may call me whatever you wish, my lady." His hands moved to the small of her back. "I am yours to command."

She blinked to him. A smirk graced her lips, threading a hand into his hair again to lean his head back. "Velstadt, don't tempt me."

His mind went white as she dropped herself down around him. His manhood throbbed inside her. His eyes closed, barely registering her lips on his. His hands slid up her back, over the smooth skin. She gave him silk, warmth, bliss. She became his Goddess.

She lifted herself slowly, moaning gently into the kiss. He felt her try to pull away and pulled her tighter against him. He needed her, wanted her, desired her. This night belonged to them and no one else. A night he had dreamed about made real. She moaned again, dropping back onto him. She had begun a lazy, absent rhythm.

Her lips broke from his in a particularly erotic moan, her brow knitting against his forehead. He chuckled slightly, thrusting up into her. He could feel the spark building in his hair. His question finally answered.

"Liandra-" He croaked out her name as his hips sped up. His eyes opened to her.

Her countenance became consumed with pleasure. Her eyes closed, lips parted in breathy moans. Her free hand moved to his cheek, slid down to rest on his chest. He felt the dam weakening. He wanted to fill her, to make her cry his name.

"Vel. By the Gods, Vel. You're amazing."

He grinned. "Liandra, might I-" He moaned. "Might I give your breasts more affection?"

Her eyes opened, half-lidded. "You don't have to ask."

He nodded, leaned her back just slightly, his large hand keeping her steady as her body bounced over his, around his. He found it difficult to capture one of her nipples in his lips, but he felt her tighten around him as soon as he did. His name left her lips again, beside a higher-pitched moan. Her hands slid down his back, and he felt her chin against the top of his head.

"Gods, Velstadt. Don't stop~"

Velstadt needed no further instruction. He wanted this just as much as she. He gripped her body tighter, suckled harder on her nipple. She moaned louder, her thighs tensing around him as she added her own movements to his pace.

He grunted into her breast, the extra speed cracking the dam. He felt the tightness in his abdomen. But she had given him an order. He would follow her commands.

She squeaked over him. "Velstadt." He gripped her harder. "Velstadt!" He suckled harder. "I love you!" He slid a hand down to her bottom, gripping it, rolling it, rolling her body over his manhood. She screamed. "I'm coming!"

That was all the instruction he needed. He felt her squeeze him, felt her twitch around him, and his own dam broke. He felt the throb, the twitch, the release. He thrust hard into her, once, twice, and emptied himself into her, remaining firmly attached to her nipple, the white filling his eyes even as the sparks traveled down his spine.

She moved a hand between his lips and her breast and he released her. She settled down against him as his body began to relax. He felt the aftershocks, his breath hitching in his throat with every one. He nuzzled into her chest, reveling in the bliss she had graced him with. His hands moved up her back, holding her loosely as they panted against each other.

"Velstadt." He shook his head against her chest. So many scars, so many stories. She purred and moved her hands through his hair. "Velstadt." He struggled to lift his head. She smiled down to him and he felt his body lighten. "You did well."

He felt the smile tug at his lips. "Thank you, my lady."


	4. Residual

" _Good job, my boy."_

 _The praise filled him with more warmth than he had ever remembered feeling in the Hall of Believers. The scars on his back tingled, having never healed properly. The whippings had been frequent. But this man, this odd man, made him feel more welcome than any other person._

" _Come, let us wash off the labor of our day, hm?"_

 _It was in the spring that his new master had stopped him. He was terrified. Had he made the wrong decision? Would his new master take advantage of him?_

" _Velstadt. You have the curse."_

 _He furrowed his brow. "Curse, master?"_

 _The man's fingers plunged into a hole in the back of his left shoulder. Velstadt gagged, wretched, a bit of their lunch spilling into the water. "You will be summoned when you are older, Velstadt. You must be prepared."_

He became aware of fingers entwined with his. Of hair tickling his nose, warmth against his chest. He didn't want to open his eyes. He wanted to stay here, remain with this warmth. He wanted more of his memories, more of his time back. He wanted her with him every day, every morning.

She shifted slightly, her arm shifting over his in her sleep. Her hips wriggled her body back against him, reawakening his lust against her backside. He shook his head gently and pressed kiss into the back of her neck.

"Vel…" Her voice fought through sleep to reach his ears.

"Hush, Lady. Go back to sleep."

She grunted slightly and removed her fingers from his. "I need to roll over, Vel."

He hummed and kissed her neck again. He rolled onto his back, shifting the sheets up a bit to make the movements easier on both of them. He opened one eye carefully into the darkness of the room and watched the outline of her form as she turned, the curve of her body in the dark, the flash of her eyes when she looked up to him. He arched a brow as she moved closer to press a kiss to his sleepy lips, then rest her head on his chest.

He curled his arm around her shoulders, careful to avoid the void at the back of her left shoulder. Cursed undead. What a pair they made. He swallowed and met her hand over his abdomen.

"Vel?" He acknowledged her with a kiss against the top of her head. "I love you."

He smiled softly into the darkness. "I love you, too, Liandra."

They lay there for several more moments. She shifted absently, pulling her body closer to his, her legs closer, shifting the angle of her shoulders. Her hair stuck up in various places and tickled his lips, his nose, his cheeks. His arm started to go to sleep in one of her positions, forcing him to ask her to shift again.

"Liandra." She muttered an apology. "No, no need for that. I just… I had another dream."

She lifted her head. "More memories?" He nodded. "Tell me?"

He smiled slightly. She was always interested in others. "The man I took as my master, he discovered my curse at a young age." He could feel the frown in the dark. "What about you? When did you discover yours?"

She rested back down against his chest, her hand shifting from his abdomen to his chest. "My mother died giving birth to me. Never really had anybody to look at me without any clothes on until I discovered binding in my teens, I suppose. Then I felt more comfortable walking around in the heat without a shirt. That's when one of my brothers pointed it out."

Velstadt couldn't lie to himself; he was glad she had not learned of it during a tryst in her youth. "Must have been difficult on your family to lose your mother that way."

She shrugged. "Nothin's ever easy, is it, General?"

His brow furrowed. "Back to General already?"

She chuckled and pulled herself close. "Habits, Vel. You know who you are to me."

He rolled his head on the pillow and kissed her head again. "Tell me more about your past, Liandra."

Her head lifted off his chest. "You really wanna hear about my childhood?"

Velstadt's brow lifted. "Should I not? Are there things you want to keep secret?"

He watched the outline of her head tilt. "No… No, it's just… No one's ever asked about me before. Not directly." She groped at his face carefully to pinpoint his lips. He purred into the kiss she pressed to them. "Especially not you. You have enough on your plate as it is. The whole of Drangleic?" She kissed him again. "The war, the King." She kissed him again. "I just realized I never told you how much I admire you."

His brow furrowed. "Me? My lady, I am nothing spectacular."

She shook her head and he felt her shift, her chest pressing against his. "You really are, Vel. You take it all and you sort it out. You're very good at your job. And you do it without complaint."

He rested his head back against the pillows. "I could complain, my lady. There is much to complain about."

She kissed his nose this time. "But you don't."

He smiled and slid his hand down her back. "We should get back to sleep, my lady. I shall have to return to my liege on the morrow, and I fear I pulled you from the work you had planned to catch up on today. For that I am sorry."

She sighed. "I wish this night could last a bit longer, Vel." She moved to settle back into a comfortable position.

He kept his arm out, giving her room to resituate. He released a sigh as well, closing his eyes. "As do I, my love."

She stopped. He opened his eyes to the darkness. She placed a hand on his chest. "Really?"

He lifted his right hand, carefully finding the side of her face. "I would never lie to you, Liandra."

Warmth covered his hand on her face, her head turning to press a kiss to his palm. She chuckled once. "No, you wouldn't. You're a good man. Far too good for this world."

His brow furrowed in the dark. He struggled to make out her outline, to see the melancholy in her face, but the dark swallowed them both. She wriggled a bit, resting her arm over his midsection, her legs against his, her head in the bend of his shoulder. He settled for resting his hand on her arm and staring into the darkness above him.

"Liandra." He couldn't let it go. "Liandra?" She hummed quietly, pulling back from the brink of sleep. "You, too, are good."

She hummed again and kissed his chest. "Go to sleep, Vel. We can discuss this tomorrow."

He frowned into the darkness. His arm curled around her, lifting her slightly to angle his head to press a kiss to her head. A burst of air through her nose belied her chuckle, but she drifted off to sleep immediately following. He kept his thumb on her shoulder, careful to avoid the Curse, absently drawing circles in her soft, scarred skin.

They both knew the consequences of being Good in this world. Fear clutched his heart. How long did they have before the darkness came for them?


End file.
